Digi 9
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: It wasn't well known but Mimi Tachikawa had a baby brother. A half brother and he went to digiworld with the others. It isn't known why he was left out of all the manga's and shows and all that but here is the truth of what happened.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't well known but Mimi Tachikawa had a baby brother. A half brother and he went to digiworld with the others. It isn't known why he was left out of all the manga's and shows and all that but here is the truth of what happened.

* * *

Masayoshi Tachigumi sighed as he stared at the summer camp. He had messy spiky brown hair with brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless black midriff shirt with a high collar , with dog tags around his neck that hung out over his shirt , he wore black shorts that were rather short, black boots with black socks and black motorcycle gloves. He wore a black belt around his wast along with a black phanny pouch, he wore a black satchel as well as a black leather jacket and black backpack. As well a black hat with a lighter black cyan border and cyan straps. A tuft of bangs stuck out of the front and shot down to cover his left eye.

He was here to see his sister and spend the summer. He looked around but didn't see her. He reached in his pouch pulling out his cell phone and bringing up a picture of her with that he looked around. He hadn't seen her since they were both very little they shared a dad. Masa was 9 while his sister Mimi Tachikawa was 10.

"Mimi!" the girl turned to look at him . They were near some cabins with some other kids they were being grouped with. He tucked his cell away and ran to the girl in the pink cowboy hat. "Mimi, it's me Masa."

"Masa?" Mimi repeated, then gasped, "Oh, my god, Masa!" she hugged him. "Daddy told me you were coming but you weren't on the bus!"

"I go to a different school, Mimi so my mom brought me."

"You two know each other?" the camp counselor asked, "You need to get to your group. "

"This is my group." Masa said, "I'm Tachigumi Masayoshi. I'm Mimi's little brother. "

"You have a brother?" A girl wearing a blue hat like his asked, "I didn't know that Mimi."

Masa looked away staring at the ground and clenching his teeth. So Mimi never told her friends about him.

"Yep, I do." Mimi beamed, "Everyone! This is my baby brother Masa! "She hugged him again. He blinked his eyes up at her. She was taller than him by more than a head. " Masa, this is Sora, that's Matt, his brother T.K. , that's Tai, that's Izzy, and that's Joe. "

"Hello, nice to meet you." Masa said, shyly . He wasn't used to people. People at his school normally ignored him. He gave them a lopsided awkward smile. "I'm Masa and I'm 9 years old."

"I'm T.K. and I'm 8." the smallest said shaking his hand.

"I'm Matt and I'm 11."

"I'm Tai and I'm 11."

"Hey, I'm Sora and I'm 11 too."

"I'm Izzy and I'm 10. "

"I'm Joe and I'm 12."

"I'm Mimi and I'm 10."

"Awww..." T.K. frowned. "I'm the youngest. "

Masa was bunking in with the boys of course he and shared a bunk with T.k. he got the top.

* * *

They were getting ready for the canoe races when it began to snow they rushed into the nearest cabin. When the snow stopped they went out side to see the sky was shorting out.

"What is it?" Izzy asked. They were all staring up at the sky.

"Maybe an Aurora?" Sora suggested.

"You see that in Alaska . "Izzy informed, "We're way too far south. "

Masa was enthralled he couldn't look away from all the colors in the sky. Personally, he'd seen the Aurora in Alaska he'd lived there for a year when he was younger this was far more amazing so he said so.

"I've seen the Northern Lights. " he told them. "I was really little and we lived in Alaska. This is much cooler."

"Wow, really?" Mimi said looking at her brother . She hadn't known that. Just that her brother and his mother moved around a lot. "You'll tell me about it sometime?"

"Sure."

Joe was now suggesting they all go back inside before they got sick. Matt disagreed.

Suddenly, a green vortex appeared in the sky and lights shot out.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

They were suddenly all screaming and diving to the ground as the lights smashed into the ground around them. Masa tackled Mimi into the snow and covered her until it was all over. He was feeling a bit faint again but shook it off. He couldn't faint now. He often had fainting attacks and no one could figure out what caused them. He shook his head to clear it and got up pulling Mimi to her feet.

"What was that?" Joe cried.

"Meteors?" Izzy asked.

The small holes where the lights had crashed into began glowing and devices came out. They each grabbed one. Masa looked at his then attached it to his waist.

"Okay, so it's not meteors. " Izzy said, Masa rolled his eyes.

"What are these?" Sora asked.

"My guess is some sort of digital ..."

"No instructions?" Joe asked cutting Izzy off.

"Forget the instructions." Tai cried "Surf's up!"

A giant wave swept them up and they were screaming again.

* * *

The next thing he knew was someone was calling him to wake up. He cursed himself he hated being so weak. He opened his eyes to see a little green monster sitting on his chest.

"Who are you?" He asked taking it in his hand as he sat up. "I'm Masa."

"I'm Gummimon. " it said, "and I've been waiting for you!"

"Have you?" Masa stood , "Well, I'm glad someone has . Uh...have you seen my sister? She's really tall and wearing this weird pink hat, a pink dress, brown gloves..."

"Nope. "Gummimon said, "Only you. Lets go look for her "

"Yeah, that's a good idea. " He nodded. They began walking. "So where is this place?"

"It's Digiworld." Gummimon said, looking up at his partner. " What's a sister?"

"Oh, a sister is someone ..." he sighed, "I'm not sure how to explain it. We have the same dad but different moms . I don't really know her all that well to be honest. Her name is Mimi. She lives with her mom and our dad while I live with my mom and step-dad...it's hard to explain. " He sighed, he suddenly heard voices. He walked toward them. "Tai , Izzy. "

"Masa." they chorused. "You have one too."

That was when Masa noted that they both had creatures following them too.

"Yeah. " he nodded. "Why are you climbing that tree?"

"I want to take a look around. " Tai climbed like a monkey into the tree. his creature followed.

* * *

A giant red beetle came flying at them and leveled part of the tree but Tai and his friend managed to dodge by hanging down by their legs, Tai or ears, his little friend. The beetle came back around.

"Look out!" Masa called, "Tai!"

"Koromon!" Tai screamed.

His little friend had jumped off the branch and sprayed bubbles in the Kawagamon's face. The Kawagamon hit Koromon who fell to the ground then crashed into the tree making Tai fall out of it.

"Tai! Koromon!" Masa, Izzy, Motimon, as he was informed Izzy's friend's name was, and Gummimon, still in Masa's arms, ran over to where the two had landed. "Are you okay?"

"Well I have had better days. " Tai replied. Tai picked up Koromon, "Little Guy, you should pick on bugs your own size, what's your name Koromon?"

"That's me."

"You're pretty brave for a little guy." Tai laughed , "I'm impressed. "

"He shouldn't be encouraging that kind of behavior. " Masa muttered. Gummimon looked up at him.

Koromon blushed.

"Awww, shucks." Koromon said, "It was nothing."

"Uh, guys!" They turned to look at Izzy. Who was Pointing. "It's heading this way again!"

The Kawagamon was coming back toward them.

"This way !" Motimon called waving frantically. "This way. Follow me!"

They began running after Motimon. Gummimon noticed that Masa clenched his teeth as they ran and that his face was redder than it had been when they first met. It was clear that his partner wasn't feeling well. They kept running they could hear Kawagamon smashing through trees behind them.

"Oh dear. " Motimon cried, "Oh, dear. For having two long legs you boys are awfully slow."

"..." Masa gritted his teeth and tried to run faster. His chest was getting tight. He knew he'd have to stop soon. He wasn't good at sports. His body was too weak for that .

"Inside this tree." Motimon jumped into a tree and vanished. He didn't even pause he ran in after him. He collapsed on the ground breathing hard. Tai , izzy and Koromon came in moments later.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked kneeling at Masa's side ."Are you okay? Do you need an inhaler ?"

Masa shook his head as he was helped to sit up. He leaned his head back against the tree . All he wanted to do was sleep.

"All clear!" Sora's voice called, "No need to hide anymore."

They exited the tree to find Sora standing with a radish time creature.

* * *

"Sora!" They all said,

"You can come out now" she said in an amused voice.

"Oh, we were just planning the trap we were going to set for that big bug." Tai laughed, awkwardly.

Masa rolled his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

"Greetings friends of Sora." the radish thing spoke. "I am enchanted to meet you. "

"Tai, Izzy, Masa. "Sora said "Meet Yokomon. My own personal something. "

"Looks kind of like a radish." Tai said,

"It must be another one of them." Izzy said, "Like the others. " They turned to look at him, Gummimon, Motimon and Koromon. "Whatever they are."

Another one said ran infront of them and stopped.

"It's another one." Izzy said, "They're popping up everywhere."

"Hey, T.K." it yelled , "Over here."

"Coming!" they heard T.K.'s voice call. A moment later the little guy appeared and ran over to the new one picking it up and hugging it. "Tokomon!"

"T.K." Matt came from the same direction of T.K. and walked over. He had a brown head with a horn and big brown eyes under his arm.

"Matt, you too?" Tai asked,

"yeah, I'm here too." Matt said,

"No not that , that thing under your arm."

"Oh, this guy, yeah well..." Matt said,

"Hello, you appear pleasant. " it blushed, "I am I am quite pleased to meet you."

Masa jolted when Matt's hand touched his forehead. He blushed though you couldn't really tell because his face was so red.

"You're warm."

"Are you sick?" Sora asked concerned.

"I-I..." Masa looked sideways staring at the ground. "I-m fine. ..." he swallowed then looked at them again. "I'll be fine. We should find the others."

At that they all heard a loud scream.

"That sounds like Joe." Masa said, "Come on lets find him."

They hadn't even taken a step when Joe came tearing into a clearing with another strange creature. This one was floating and hanging off of Joes' back.

* * *

"What are you guys?" Masa asked, "I mean..."

They grouped together.

"We're Digimon." They said as one, "Digital Monsters. "

"i'm Koromon."

"I'm Tsunomon."

"I'm Yokomon,"

"I'm Bukamon."

"I'm Motimon."

"I'm Tokomon."

"and I'm Gummimon."

"Uh...hi." Tai said, "I'm Tai and these are my friends. " Masa went crimson . He'd never had a friend before. " That's Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Masa, and ..."

"Call me T.K. " T.K. said,

"There is that everyone."

"Where's Mimi?" Masa demanded looking around. "Where' s my sister?" He grabbed up Gummimon intent on finding her when they heard her scream. Though he didn't think it was a good idea he ran as fast as he could toward her voice. The others all followed.

* * *

They ran into another clearing to see Mimi and another digimon entering from the other side.

"MIMI!" Masa ran toward her. Mimi fell to her knees when Kawagamon flew over head. He rushed to her and hugged her she hugged back.

"Mimi , are you alright?" the green digimon asked.

"Think so." Mimi said, not having let go of Masa.

"Don't worry, Mimi, Tanamon's here to protect you." It said.

"That' s my job!" Masa coughed, his body was shaking and it was really hard breath. His face was really red and he felt faint. Mimi gave him a worried and shocked look. "I'm Mimi's brother ! ME!"

No on approached them during this in fact they were trying not to intrude on the private moment.

"Watch it!" Tai yelled, "Here he comes!"

"RUN!" Sora yelled.

Masa pulled Mimi up and held her hand as they ran. She held her hat with her other . He held Gummimon safe against his chest with his other arm. He hated this and if this was going to be how it was then he wasn't going to be able to make it. He held Mimi's hand tight in his own and ignored his health problems. He may be younger but he needed to protect his sister.

"DOWN!" Matt yelled pushing T.K. down on the ground.

Masa pushed Mimi down and covered her with his own body. He felt Kawagamon fly over them.

"Will this nightmare never end?" Joe cried as they all sat up. Masa completely agreed. Then rolled his eyes as Joe spoke on. "My mom is going to want a complete and total refund."

"Here it comes again!" Yokomon cried.

"Okay that does it no more running away!" Tai stated standing fists clenched tight.

"What do you expect us to do?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Masa cut in . "We can't fight that thing."

"Not and win anyway." Izzy replied.

With that they were running again.

Mimi was worried. She could see her brother was sick and was fighting to keep going for her sake and wanted to do something to help him. He pulled her along they could hear the giant beetle behind them. Finally, they came to a stop on a cliff.

* * *

"Now what?" she cried,

"Did anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt joked.

"Now is not the time to joke!" Masa yelled at him. Then fell on his knees and covered his mouth with one hand, dropping Gummimon to the ground as he did so. His body back shaking worse as he began coughing.

"Masa!" Mimi cried kneeling at his side. He sounded bad. She was still holding his hand. "Masa, what can I do..."

"Watch out!" Sora yelled,

"Digimon Attack!"

Masa had one eye closed as he coughed and his sister held him but watched as all the digimon shot forward spewing bubbles that hit Kawagamon. Then were all hit by his head and crashed to the ground.

"GUMMIMON!" He tried to get up but fell right back on his knees.

Mimi fetched Tanamon and Gummimon he held his digimon as the others all tried to wake theirs. He kept coughing. This was really getting bad. Normally, he'd most likely be on his way to the hospital by now. Kawagamon had crashed into the forest and now they were gathered together.

"They must be programmed for Courage. " Izzy said as they each prodded their digimon to talk to them to make sure that they were okay.

KAwagamon was suddenly standing in front of them snapping his pincers.

"I knew I should have brought my bug spray. "

"MATT!" Masa yelled, then coughed again. "This isnt the time for jokes. "

Mimi held him close and he was happy for it.

"I hoped we'd seen the last of him." Sora said,

"Me too." Tai agreed, "Guess he had other ideas. Get ready to run."

"Run where?" Masa demanded. "We're on a cliff." he went into another coughing fit.

"No !" Koromon declared, "We fight!"

"Give it up already." Tai said, sweat dropping.

"Koromon's right." Motimon cried, trying to get free of Izzy.

All the digimon were soon advancing on Kawagamon as their human partners yelled after them.

* * *

Lights suddenly shot down from the sky and surrounded each of them.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to Gommamon!"

"Motimon digivolve to Tentamon!"

"Tanamon digivolve to Palmon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!"

"Gummimon digivolve to Terriermon!"

The lights vanished and different looking digimon stood in their places.

"They got bigger." Tai said.

"Posion Ivy!" The plant one that had been Tanamon shot her arms out holding and wrapping around one of Kawagamon's hind legs as it tried to take flight.

The one that had been Tokomon could now suddenly fly and flew up to release his own attack.

"Boom Bubble!" A huge bubble hit Kawagamon . The one that had been Motimon could now fly as well it was it's own kind of beetle.

"Super shocker!" It cried releasing electricity. Kawagamon screamed out falling to the ground. The one that had been Bukamon looked like some kind of mammal and rolled under it tripping it.

The one who had been Gummimon was now a bunny he spun creating a tornado.

"Terrier Tornado!"

The one that had been Koromon was now an orange dino.

"Stand back everyone!" he called, "Pepper breath!"

He released flames from his mouth . The one who had been Tsunomon looked like a dino as well.

"Blue blaster! " he released ice from his mouth.

The one who'd been Yokomon, was now a flying pink bird.

"Spiral Twister!"

she released some kind of green energy. Kawagamon was not happy with the attacks all hitting him.

Their digimon regrouped.

"All together." Agumon said.

Kawagamon's head was now on fire.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Headbutt!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Terrier Tornado!"

The attacks hit sending Kawagamon to the ground . The digimon and human's cheered then the digimon rushed back toward their partners.

Terriermon jumped on to Masa's head . Everyone was talking at once. Then Kawagamon came back and to spite them broke the cliff sending them falling toward the water below. Leaving them nothing to do but scream.


	2. Chapter 2

"MIMI!" Masa reached for her. He was holding Terriermon with one arm. He watched Palmon grab on to a rock sticking out of the cliff with her vines then felt himself and saw Mimi grabbed up in her other vines they quit falling. The rock broke off and they were falling again. But this time he had Mimi's hand. He watched Patamon, Biyomon and Tentamon try and fly catching T.K. , Sora and Izzy but they fell too.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon yelled and a raft of fish shot up and they all landed on it.

"MIMI!" Masa tried to move but his body felt heavy "Mi..."

"MASA!" Mimi yelled pulling him into his arms. "He's passed out!"

"We need to find a way home." Joe said, " Masa needs medical attention."

"But we don't know how to do that." Matt argued, he got glared at by the girl in pink. "I agree he needs medical attention, Mimi but...hey, he's still lunging around all those bags of his."

"Yeah." Joe said, moving to grab the satchel. "Maybe it's got his medicine in it." he opened it to find a PDA. He passed that to Izzy. "Yeah, check it out. He has a small hospital in here. "

"It's his medical records." Joe grabbed it and memorized it. "Hey, why are you doing that?"

"My dad, mom, and grandfather are doctors , my brother is in medical school. If anyone is perfect to play doctor its me."

"He's got a point." Sora said, scratching the back of her head.

"It says here he's prone to fainting attacks. " Joe said, "He's got trouble breathing. " he suddenly cursed, " It died. " He tucked it back in the bag. "Okay, does he have a fever?"

"Yes." Mimi said, feeling his head. "He's got cold sweat too and he's shaking like a leaf."

"that sounds like a panic attack. " Joe said, more to himself. "I'll have to ask him when we wake him. I don't know his dosages. "

Mimi nodded they all did. Well the humans anyway.

* * *

They finally came to land after what felt like ever. Matt volunteered to carry Masa on his back so Tai helped him and they got onto shore. Gomamon thanked the fishes who went away.

"So I guess you're not Koromon anymore?" Tai asked his orange dragon.

"Nope I'm Agumon now."

"I was Yokomon, but then I digivolved and became Biyomon. " Sora's digimon said.

"I was Tsunamon now I'm Gabumon." Matt nodded, this kid weighed next to nothing.

"I was Tanamon, now I'm Palmon."

"I was Motiemon now I'm Tentamon."

"I was Bukamon now I'm Gomamon."

"First I was Tokomon now I'm Patamon."

"I was Gummimon now I'm Terriermon."

Terriermon was on Masa's head.

"So what are we going to do?" Matt asked, "I mean we're lost."

They discussed it and were soon walking down the shore.

* * *

Masa moaned waking up. He was laying on his back on a beach. The others were sitting in a group and Joe was saying how they all made him crazy.

"You're awake." Mimi cried,

"Yeah." He blinked , sitting up and making everyone look at him. "Got any food? I can't take my pill without it. "

"Yeah, here." Terriermon pushed some crackers into his hand. He ate some and fed the rest to Terriermon. He then got in his medical bag and grabbed a pill out of a battle. "Are you feeling better?"

"I think so." he said rubbing his head." It's been awhile since I had one of those. " Everyone watched him blush as Matt put his hand to his head.

"You've still got a fever."

"I..." he looked away blushing Terriermon in his arms. "Don't worry about it. I seem to always have fever. As long as it's a low grade one then I'm fine..."

"Well, okay, but if you start feeling bad like tell someone, okay?"

Matt noted that Masa was looking at him with some kind of emotion in his shaking eyes but couldn't catch it before it was gone. Masa agreed and that was all that mattered. He went to check on his own brother.

Suddenly, Gommamon came flying over and smashed into the ground near them. A huge Shellfish appeared out of the water. They were informed it was shellmon. The digimon went to attack but only Agumon and Terriermon were able to fight.

"Why is it only Agumon and Terriermon ?" Izzy wondered.

"The rest of us are just too hungry. " Tentamon informed.

"I never eat much so I fed some of my food to Terriermon." Masa gasped, he was standing but just barely.

"explains why you hardly weigh anything. " Matt mumbled and noticed that Masa blushed again. "Well, now what?"

"Terriermon, try to help Agumon." Masa said, setting him down "Don't get too hurt. "

Terriermon ran over to where Agumon was firing his Pepper Breath at Shellmon.

"Bunny Pummel!" Terriermon yelled, releasing energy blasts from his mouth to hit Shellmon. "It's not working ! We're not strong enough!"

"What you need is a distraction!" Tai declared , he ran forward. "Shellmon , hey ugly!"

"Tai, no!" Sora yelled.

Shellmon was trying to step on Terriermon and Agumon. It grabbed Tai and squeezed him tightly just as it blasted Terriermon and Agumon into the group.

"Terriermon!" Masa picked his new friend up only to be pulled back by his sister. Matt seemed intent on protecting him and T.K. "I asked you not to get hurt."

"I'm okay." Terriermon said, smiling at his partner.

"Agumon!" Sora yelled, they looked to see that Shellmon now had Agumon pinned. "Tai!"

Agumon began glowing as Tai screamed.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

Agumon became a t-rex. Throwing Shellmon back . Tai went flying toward them. Matt and Joe caught him falling on their butts.

"He digivolved again!" Tai cried, as they got up. "Now he's Greymon."

'This seems oddly familiar. ' Masa thought to himself. 'Like I've seem this fight before only one of the digimon was different. '

Greymon got Shellmon air born then released his attack.

"Nova Blast!"

Shellmon went flying into the Ocean. Greymon then became Agumon again. Tai ran over and danced around him acting like what he'd just done was okay because Agumon had saved him. Masa was not impressed.

"What do we do now?" Izzy asked,

"I say we go back to where we were because if anyone's looking for us that's where'd they'd look." Joe cut in

"Joe, i said this before." Sora sighed, "We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here it's not going be easy getting back. "

The digimon were eating now and Mimi was trying to stuff some of T.K's snacks down him, and T.K.

"Please eat, Masa. " Mimi pleaded getting everyone's attention. "I'm sorry to say that we can't afford for you to get sick here. We only have Joe he's the son of two doctors. He's the only one who can take care of your medical problems here. "

"I'll be fine, Mimi." Masa told her, "Really, I can take care of myself. " he rubbed his eyes standing. "we should get out of here before Shellmon comes back."

They were soon walking.

* * *

 **Sorry it's not as long some chapters will be like that.**

 **Also I'm excepting fanart see my profile**


End file.
